venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Animatronics (Roleplay Characters)
Every animatronic has been involved in roleplay's, from the FNAF 2 Pill Pack, to the Withered Animatronic Playermodels. FNAF 1: Freddy: Freddy seems to be Awkward and often asks others to help him. He has also had a steampunk version, which seemed to love dancing, but kept killing people. He sadly wasnt in the 7/11 video. "Hey kids! You having fun?" Chica: Chica is the friendly one, who is very kind to people. She does make a lot of mistakes though. She is played by Immortal Kyodai. She is known for driving corvette's into automatic doors. "Do you have a car I can buy?" Bonnie: Bonnie was Eager to get the owner of 7/11 (supposedly Papa) to join the group. "It's ok man, he does it all the time!" Foxy: Foxy seems to be the most hyper, and is played by Homeless Goomba. He wanted the owner of the 7/11 to get into a small hot dog suit. He once taught his "son" to be an animatronic. "Dum dum dum dum dum" FNAF 2: Toy Freddy: According to Johnny Ghost, he works at P.I.E, and has been since 1987. He seems slow and slightly dimwitted. "Lemme give you a hug!" Toy Bonnie: One living in poor conditions in South Dakota, as well as working in a supermarket, Toy Bonnie seems to be the most popular of the toy animatronics. On one of his most recent appearances, he loves to drink Monster Energy Drink ™ a lot, and got a job as a target for target practice in Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. "I wouldn't look in there if I were you." Toy Chica: Toy Chica is known to walk weirdly, and got a job as a baker, and created P.I.E baked goods. "I can bake." Johnny Ghost: "You look like a human banana." Mangle: Mangle is really slow, and possibly dead as a piece of art from a guy who makes sculptures of scrap metal. Mangle seemed to be a house seller, trying to sell old abandoned dirty houses. "Im a good acrobat. I can hang from places." Mary (Marionette): A family member of the 13th dimension acachallas, with a "sister" and her parents Jack Links (beef jerky) and Susie Gumball (Yeah) with Grampa (Sink Supplies) and the family dog (Toiletries) "That's ok, you're already dead!" "I wanna be a real puppet!" Balloon Boy: A creepy boy who wants to make friends, has lots of toy friends, and seems to not fit in the real world. He was the only one who didn't end up working in P.I.E, but almost got to fly and went under the map. "I'm breaking logic!" "Come home!" "Come with me!" Withered: Withered Bonnie: Seems to glitch out and bug, and is possibly dead after a McDonald day job. He seemed to freak Papa out "Why is he doing the jiggly wiggly?!?" "Oh crap!" "I'm BOOORRREEEDDD!" "The menu? Right here? This one?" Withered Chica: Very friendly, invented the Chica song. "I'm chica, and I'm gonna dance, cause my names Chica, and chica loves to dance. Yeah I'm chica, and chica loves to dance, and the Chica dances all day long! With the Chica dance, it's the chica dance, yeah the chica dance all day long!" Withered Freddy: WAIT LEMME SEE A VIDEO WITH HIM IN I FORGOT. UPDATED SOON. Withered Foxy: SAME HERE! Category:Fan Fiction